


A Fun Surprise

by PerplexCinema27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexCinema27/pseuds/PerplexCinema27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter of this small series. Hope you've enjoyed.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin couldn't handle it. She just couldn't. The way that Alex swayed her hips and how loud the music blared from the club speakers were all taking an effect on Tobin. A buzzed Tobin. She sat at the group table with Ashlyn, Whit, Abby, Sarah, and Christen engrossed in their small conversations. Alex along with Kelley, Syd, Kristie, Krieger, and Allie were all dancing on the dance floor in the middle of the packed club. There must be hundreds of drunk people here Tobin thought. And it was. It was a typical Friday night rave in a NYC club.

The team decided to meet up for one fun reunion night seeing how they were all in the city for either family, friends, or PR priorities. For Tobin, she and Kelley were looking for a new apartment in Brooklyn since the lease for their current place was up soon. Alex had surprised the two since she had to do a Nike photo shoot for the week. Tobin wasn't home when the striker made her appearance. When she did finally come home late at night from a tiring workout at the gym, she found Alex soundly asleep in her own bed completely laid out no room for the midfielder. Tobin just smiled at the view jumped in the shower and made her way next to the striker. After all it wasn't the first time.

Since Alex's arrival they had slept in each other's comfort. Sometimes Alex would fall asleep with Kelley on the couch but then later join Tobin in her room. The night before Tobin had knocked out earlier than expected. Alex snuggled next to her and whispered "I can't sleep at home when I'm not with you." Tobin stirred awake and wrapped the strikers waist with her eyes still closed. Alex brushed her cheek lightly with her thumb and like that they both fell asleep.

The next morning the two were inseparable. Each would find a reason to close the space between them the whole day. If they were in the kitchen they would sit close at the table. If they were on the couch Alex would somehow place her legs on Tobin's thighs for rest. Kelley could obviously see and feel that things were tensing up between the two. The same thing happens every time when they're all at the LA house for training camps. Except this time was different. Tobin wasn't being subtle with her gazing looks at Alex. And Alex clearly didn't care if she saw anyone look whenever she touched Tobin just a little longer than she should.

And now they were at the rave. Almost everyone was drunk or getting there. Everyone was just having a good fun time. And then there was Tobin. Three tequila shots in and had only one thing on her mind. She wanted Alex tonight. Which is why she couldn't stop staring whenever Alex got up to dance. The striker would of course have her back facing Tobin knowing that it just teased the midfielder especially in the outfit she was in. A tight hot pink dress, heels, and long loose curls. She knew she had the midfielder in her palm hours before when all the girls were getting ready at Kelleys and Tobin's place. Alex was getting dressed in Tobin's room and the middy couldn't even stay longer than a minute. Tobin thoroughly thought it through. If she stayed in the room watching Alex tease the middy in nothing but black lace underwear right in front of her. She wouldn't know what would happen next. Not when almost half the team were in the same apartment. Tobin had to take the high road.

Tobin stood up from the table and announced she would get another drink. The music was so loud no one had noticed she had said something. Tobin stood at the very end of the bar ordering another tequila shot. She needed something to drown out her thoughts. A few minutes had passed and the middy decided to stay in place at least until the next song. It's for the best she thought. If she kept playing the staring game someone would've said something. Tobin rubbed the back of her neck thinking about how bad she wanted Alex tonight most than other nights. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, a hand rested on her hip and gave a light squeeze. It took Tobin a couple of seconds to turn around only to find magnetizing blue eyes and a huge drunken smile. Tobin just smirked.

"I was looking for you."

Tobin leaned into the striker's ear, Alex startled, and whispered "I'm right here."

Alex smiled big. She liked an aggressive Tobin. A side of Tobin she rarely showed to anyone. In response, Alex placed both her hands on the middy's hips and whispered into Tobin's ear playfully "You're drunk."

Tobin pulled back slightly facing the striker the smirk still on her face.

"You too." Tobin slurred out.  
"Not as much as you are."

They both chuckled. Alex crept in closer while Tobin took a few steps back so that her back was entirely leaning on the bar for support. Alex leaned into Tobin's ear once again.

"You know I'm leaving this weekend." She whispered.

Tobin nodded. Alex didn't move.

"What are we going to do about that?"

Tobin couldn't help but melt.


	2. Chapter 2

The intense moment of lust had ended when Ali and Kelley pulled Alex away from Tobin to dance some more. Tobin just stood at the bar watching Alex walk away with a sly smirk on her face. Alex just grinned back as she was pulled into the crowd.

It was late well past midnight and the rave hadn't even died down. The girls on the other hand had all split into different directions. Some went to eat and while the rest went to a different bar. For Tobin, the night was clearly over. She had one last tequila shot and was completely frustrated the entire night. Alex had kept teasing her.

Especially one instance during the night, Alex had sneakingly grabbed Tobin into the dark hallway that led to the club bathroom only to push the middy against the brick wall. Alex had her arms wrapped tight around Tobin's neck and their fronts completely pressed together. Tobin hesitated at first at the strikers movement but within seconds had squeezed Alex's waist and dipped her head sideways onto her neck. Tobin's tongue started at the base of Alex's neck and slowly licked further up towards the strikers prominent jawline. Alex softly moaned while pushing deeper into Tobin's body. In response Tobin bit lightly at the neck. "Oh fuck." Alex grunted as her only response.

They were quickly interrupted as a bunch of strangers flooded the hallways creating a line for the bathroom. Alex walked away only to be greeted by Kelley and Ali. And like that Tobin was left waiting on the curb for a cab back to the apartment. She couldn't handle the rave anymore. There was no way she could hold in the desire she felt for Alex. The cab pulled to the curb and Tobin opened the back door. As she got in she told the cab driver the address. Tobin wasn't as drunk now. The car wheels turned slowly but the cab came to a halt when Alex knocked on the window. A surprised Tobin opened the door.

"You weren't gonna even wait for me?" Alex smirked.

The entire cab ride Tobin pushed herself against her side of the backseat as much as she could to put some distance between the two. She couldnt even look towards the strikers way. She was gonna cave in. Alex on the other hand couldn't stop but give longing glares at Tobin. She sat patiently on her side giving Tobin all the space she wanted. For in a couple of minutes she would have the midfielder all to herself.

They got to the apartment and Tobin walked straight to her room. The rest of the apartment completely pitch black. Alex suitly followed. Tobin turned on the lights and sat on the bed suddenly nervous and quiet. Her eyes followed Alex walk into the room. The room was silent and tense as Alex took off her heels. She confidently walked seductively to Tobin and turned around.

"Can you unzip me?" She asked.

Tobin got up grabbing the zipper and slowly pulling it down. Her eyes traced the revealing skin. Alex abruptly turned around facing the middy fiercely. She placed her hand on Tobin's shoulder and motioned for her to sit back down on the bed. Tobin obliged. Alex slipped out of the dress revealing her black laced underwear.

"Tobin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me right now?"

Tobin's breaths were heavy now. She grabbed on tightly on Alex's hamstrings. This only caused Alex to shift in her stance. Tobin's eyes fell on Alex's stomach. She pulled Alex towards her. Again the striker shifted in her stance and was now hovering Tobin's body. Tobin placed a kiss right above Alex's belly button. Alex took in a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this small series. Hope you've enjoyed.

Tobin's hands were placed on Alex's lower back while she smothered Alex's stomach with light yet hungry kisses. Alex was looking down at the middy her eyes filled with lust patiently trying to contain her urges. She then lifted her head to the ceiling as her hands rummaged through Tobin's hair. A small moan escaped into the air. It felt like an eternity the way Tobin was teasing her. Guess I deserve it Alex thought reflecting on the many encounters throughout the week that left Tobin always wanting a little bit more.

Finally, Tobin's eyes perked up to meet magnetizing blue ones. Alex looked down and met her gaze. She smiled looking at Tobin's serious facial expression. She wants it just as bad Alex thought. And as a response Alex slowly sat ontop of Tobin's lap. Tobin grabbed tightly onto Alex's thighs confidently. Tobin then laid a trail of kisses on Alex's collarbone. Again Alex lifted her head towards the ceiling.

"Tooobin." She moaned.

Suddenly, Tobin stopped. Alex's body shifted as to why the midfielder had pulled back. Tobin let go of Alex's thighs and grabbed both Alex's hands into hers. She focused in on the outlines of her palms. Alex was confused. She tried to catch Tobin's eyes but no luck.

"Tobin?" She finally asked.

Their eyes locked.

"What's wrong?"

Tobin hesitantly sighed. "I - want - I don't wanna do it now, like the way things are."

Alex was even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know Lex. You're constantly in Cali."

"And you're always here on the east." Alex retorted.

"I know." Tobin rested her hands on Alex's arms. "But we're really crossing the line right now."

Alex let out a small chuckle. She cupped Tobin's face into her hands. "Baby we knew this a while ago."

"But that was the small things. Now every time we see each other I can't you know - I can't control myself. I can barely keep you out of my head."

"I can't either." Alex said softly resting her forehead on Tobin's.

"I don't want you to be in Cali when I'm here in the states. " Tobin strongly stated.

"And I don't want you always going off to Paris or London whenever I'm doing Press." Alex challenged.

Tobin laughed. Alex was getting heavy and serious which always made Tobin smile. Mainly because it was the way that Alex's seriousness came off a little sassy. This turned Tobin on but in way that Tobin could understand. For most people, they would immediately think negatively when Alex was serious misjudging it as being inconsiderate. For Tobin and the people who knew Alex the most, it meant that she just really cared.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Alex asked with slight attitude.

Tobin chuckled. "I'll be in the states when you work."

"Or you could be with me."

"That's what I meant."

Alex kissed Tobin. "But you know I'm not leaving Cali Tobs. You know my family is there."

"I know. I'll be with you wherever you wanna go."

"But what about you and Kel?"

"I'll be here in the city for most of the year. She knows you're important."

Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I know. I don't think we were being discreet this week."

"I don't think we ever are around her."

Alex kissed Tobin once again this time with subtle meaningful passion. In the middle of the kiss Alex smiled big.

"What?" Tobin happily asked.

"So I guess we're holding off?" Alex's eyes motioned to their conflicting situation.

Tobin looked at Alex's body checking her out which only caused Alex to raise her brows. Tobin took in a deep breath.

"Uhh..." Tobin couldn't answer.


End file.
